The Bellas Family
by Sagittarius2.0
Summary: Sólo basta un día para que deseemos regresar a los viejos tiempos.


BELLAS FAMILY

Capítulo Único

El día anterior seguramente había sido uno de los más cansados que le esperaban en su larga carrera como productora musical. La prueba definitiva era que ni siquiera recordaba el momento exacto en el que había llegado al apartamento, pero de alguna manera lo hizo porque ahí estaba, recién despierta, pero sin ninguna intención de abandonar su cómoda y cálida cama.

Era sábado y como tal planeaba aprovecharlo descansando en su cama, saliendo de ella sólo en casos extremos; el plan perfecto para un sábado sin trabajo ni ninguna otra preocupación, según Beca Mitchell.

\- Levanta ya el culo, remolona, que son las diez menos cuarto.- Un plan más que realizable de no ser porque Chloe Beale era su compañera de apartamento, y ella sí que parecía tener ganas de salir de la cama desde temprano.

Beca se quejó y gruñó por lo bajo, volviendo a ocultarse bajo las sábanas brevemente antes de que Chloe se acercara riendo por su comportamiento tan infantil y le quitara las sábanas de un jalón.

\- Anda, levántate, que hay planes para hoy- dijo la pelirroja sin perder la enorme sonrisa que le provocaba ver a Beca hecha bolita.

\- ¿Vendrán las Bellas?- preguntó algo alarmada la DJ.

No es que no le agradara pasar tiempo con las chicas, al contrario, después de meses sin verlas en verdad que le habían entrado ganas de verlas sólo para cotillear y hacer relajo como en los viejos tiempos. Pero el día anterior en serio que la había dejado molida, y por muy amigas que se hubieran vuelto lo único que Beca quería en aquel instante era dormir hasta el lunes.

\- No, tranquila- respondió Chloe, divertida por la reacción de la morena-. Pero Emily no tarda en llegar, recuerdas que vendría de visita ¿no?- Chloe ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Y Beca por supuesto que lo recordaba. Aun con todo el cansancio del mundo jamás se olvidaría de la desesperación que escuchó semanas atrás en la voz de la actual capitana de las Bellas; con asesoramiento de Chloe consiguió armar un equipo "decente" –porque ninguna generación de Bellas era completamente normal, según Beca- y la coreografía no fue exactamente difícil con Stacie haciendo prácticas en el hospital más cercano a Barden, pero las canciones no eran más fáciles que aquello y las competencias nacionales empezarían después de que se reanudaran las clases.

Ese era el dilema que tenía a Emily tan frenética; entre la escuela, los ensayos y los ejercicios de acondicionamiento –que Aubrey le había insistido que reintegrara- la pobre capitana apenas tuvo tiempo para sus propias canciones y ahora ese tiempo parecía querer comérsela. Pero Beca, como ex-capitana, como ex-Bella y como amiga de Emily le ayudaría esta vez.

\- ¿No se supone que llegaría hasta mediodía?- preguntó Beca, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por recuperar las sábanas.

\- ¿Y piensas despertarte hasta entonces?- devolvió la pregunta la pelirroja con una ceja en alto. Claro que la actitud divertida no se había esfumado.

\- No. Lo haré cinco minutos antes.- contestó también divertida la DJ, consiguiendo por fin que las sábanas volvieran a cubrir su menudo cuerpo cuando Chloe comenzó a reír a carajadas y sus manos se ocuparon de sujetar su barriga.

\- Bien, bien- logró articular la pelirroja luego de un rato, cuando su respiración se normalizaba y notó que Beca sonreía como un niño pequeño-. Pero será mejor que te despiertes quince minutos antes- dijo antes de salir del cuarto para dejar que la morena durmiera un rato más.

Claro que Beca Mitchell no se hizo de rogar y durmió otro buen rato. Un largo rato, a decir verdad. Para cuando su cuerpo se decidió a despertarse lo primero que hizo fue girarse para ver el reloj de la mesita junto a la cama. ¡Tremendo salto dio para salir de entre las sábanas cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar que ya eran las dos menos diez! Así que en tiempo récord tendió la cama y se metió a bañar.

Después de la ducha más rápida que Beca se haya dado en su vida, salió del cuarto todavía secándose el cabello y refunfuñando contra Chloe por dejarla dormir demás cuando el característico aroma a café le llegó a mitad del pasillo. Se acercó lentamente a la cocina, desde donde se podían oír un par de voces, y asomó levemente la cabeza para corroborar que ahí estaban Chloe y Emily tomando café y platicando como si semanas atrás la joven morena no hubiese estado a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

Beca no sabía si molestarse con ellas o correr de regreso a la habitación para tomar la cámara y sacar tantas fotos como pudiera. Quizás luego de tantos años la Gorda Amy por fin logró contagiarle un poco de su extravagancia, pero ver a Chloe y Emily conviviendo de esa forma como si se conocieran de siempre le causaba un no-sé-qué a la DJ que la instaba a querer capturar esos momentos.

Y normalmente haría hasta lo imposible por frenar esos impulsos, pero por aquel día haría una excepción, así que regresó sigilosamente al cuarto para terminar de secar su cabello y, al volver con cámara en mano, comenzó con su trabajo de _paparazzi_. Uno no muy bueno, a decir verdad, ya que no tomó ni dos fotos cuando Emily y Chloe notaron los flashes del aparato e inmediatamente empezaron a posar o hacer caras graciosas que Beca capturó con todo gusto.

Minutos después de la improvisada sesión fotográfica –y de que Beca comiera-, ambas morenas se instalaron en la sala para empezar a seleccionar canciones al mismo tiempo que Emily anotaba en una libreta que había llevado consigo cualquier consejo, detalle o idea que se les viniera a la mente.

Chloe las observaba por encima del libro que trataba en vano de leer, pues a la mínima carcajada toda la atención que había conseguido ponerle a dos párrafos se esfumaba; Dios era testigo de lo mucho que la pelirroja adoraba ver a ambas morenas interactuar, sobre todo si Beca sonreía en el proceso. Aunque, en general, ver la sonrisa de la DJ era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Chloe, incluso en los días de lluvia o cuando el apartamento parecía un iglú situado en el mismísimo Polo Norte.

\- Chlo, ¿dejaste la cafetera encendida?- preguntó Beca luego de darle un trago a su taza de café.

La susodicha casi saltó del sillón, tanto por lo desprevenida que la tomó la pregunta como por olvidarse de ese detallito que el primer mes casi las hacía mudarse. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, y aprovechando que Emily estaba muy concentrada puliendo un par de ideas en su cabeza, Beca miró las piernas de la pelirroja al caminar; a casi nadie se lo admitiría, sin embargo para ella las piernas de Chloe eran mucho más largas cuando iba descalza –como en ese momento- que cuando utilizaba tacones, y sin duda eran mil veces más hipnóticas cuando usaba esos shorts para estar en casa que al usar esos vestidos cortos.

-… Beca… Beca… Becs- una mano se paseó frente a los ojos de la morena más baja-. Tierra llamando a Beca- la solicitada logró identificar esa mano y la voz como procedentes de Emily, por lo que volteó a verla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya acabaste?

\- Eso quisieras- dijo Emily riéndose. Beca giró los ojos y meneó con la cabeza, aunque realmente no estaba negando el comentario-. Te estaba preguntando que si sabes tocar la guitarra.

Beca siguió con la vista hacia donde Emily apuntaba para encontrase con una guitarra acústica semi-nueva apoyada en una pared de la sala. La mayor hizo una mueca al recordar porqué tenían esa guitarra, pero rápidamente cambió a una expresión de resignación al caer en cuenta de que la otra chica posiblemente se habría cansado y buscaba algo con que entretenerse hasta que recuperar fuerzas para seguir.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué asumes que es Beca la que sabe tocar un instrumento?- por fortuna Chloe reapareció en el momento justo con su grito de indignación y su inseparable vaso amarillo.

Emily miró a ambas un tanto confusa. Al ver a Chloe sentarse muy dignamente en el sillón de enfrente usando el libro y el vaso alternadamente para escudarse, a Beca definitivamente no le quedó de otra que contarle a la joven Bella cómo, en su segundo año en Barden, a Stacie y Cynthia-Rose se les ocurrió jugarle una broma a Chloe contándole a la pelirroja que nadie le había llevado nunca serenata a Beca –dato no tan falsa, en realidad-.

Según le contaron a Beca, Chloe se pasó tres semanas ensayando la canción que interpretó con la guitarra que ahora adornaba la sala de las ex-capitanas. Además, por influencias de Flo y –para sorpresa de todas- Lilly, Chloe cambió de idea sobre dónde darle tal sorpresa a la DJ: la pelirroja aprovecharía su recién estrenada casa para hacerlo, pero a última hora terminó haciéndolo mientras Beca salía de la estación de radio. La pobre morena se sonrojó al recordar las risas y las miradas enternecidas de las personas que había por ahí a esas horas, incluso sentía que la vergüenza era peor ahora que Emily le dedicaba una mirada divertida acompañada de una risita mal disimulada.

\- Esperen, ¿cómo no la noté antes por la casa?- preguntó de pronto Emily, después de casi diez minutos en silencio, cuando Beca comenzaba a sentir que aquella tortura había acabado.

\- Fácil: Beca la ocultó en algún lugar de su habitación- contestó Chloe con una sonrisa mientras fingía leer, aunque quedó más que claro que en ningún momento lo hizo.

\- Y agradezco por toda la Gorda Amy que esa excéntrica australiana nunca la haya encontrado y aún más que nadie lo haya recordado- gruñó Beca, obligando a Emily a volver a la labor de escoger canciones, consiguiendo arrancar una carcajada a Chloe.

Casi dos horas más tarde terminaron con "lo básico", según Beca, aunque si fuera por Emily con eso bastaría como para dos presentaciones; la actual capitana de las Bellas no imaginaba que escoger canciones sería tan agotador y la ex-capitana, actual productora de música, no paraba de decirle que aún no habían llegado a la parte difícil.

Luego de que Beca y Emily recogieran el equipo de la DJ, comieron las tres entre conversaciones y risas, sobre todo cuando Chloe contaba alguna anécdota de los primeros meses de ella y Beca en el apartamento. El ambiente era agradable e inclusive cálido, tanto que Beca se debatió de vez en cuando entre ir otra vez por la cámara o quedarse con ellas y disfrutar; al final hizo ambas, pues cuando terminaron de comer tuvo que lavar los trastes –castigo de Chloe por levantarse tan tarde-, por suerte Emily insistió en ayudarla con eso, así que mientras ellas se encargaban de los platos Chloe corrió por la cámara para fotografiarlas durante ese pequeño quehacer doméstico.

\- Con tantas fotos que han tomado seguro que pueden hacer su propia exposición en alguna galería- comentó Emily restregando un plato, pero sin dejar de voltear y sonreírle a la cámara.

\- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Beca regresando su atención al vaso que tenía entre manos-. ¿Y cómo la llamaríamos?

\- _Bloe_ _Family Moments_ \- respondió Chloe casi al instante, deteniendo su acción-. Aunque, ¿para qué queremos una galería completa si puedo imprimir las imágenes mañana, colocarlas en portarretratos y ponerlas en algún sitio del apartamento?- volvió a preguntar después de un minuto en absoluto silencio.

Chloe se fue a dejar la cámara antes de que las morenas terminaran con los trastes para así poder irse las tres al estacionamiento, donde se despidieron de Emily y le desearon suerte en su viaje a Miami.

\- ¿ _Bloe_ _Family Moments_?- preguntó Beca divertida mientras regresaban al apartamento.

La noche que apenas daba inicio era muy fría en el exterior, las chicas se acercaron entre ellas hasta que sus hombros se rozaban para intentar mantener el calor.

\- Bueno, mal-mal, no suena- dijo Chloe encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que Amy me contagió su jerga después de todo- ambas rieron ante el comentario; estaban seguras que a más de una Bella se le había pegado una que otra frase de la australiana.

Chloe aprovechó la cercanía para meter una mano dentro del bolsillo de la gabardina de Beca, ahí entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Beca provocando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la DJ y una más grande en su propia cara.

\- ¿Eso crees que somos? ¿Una familia?- A Beca nunca le había sabido tan bien la palabra _familia_ como cuando la pronunció para referirse a ellas dos y, quizás, alguien más.

\- Las Bellas siempre seremos una familia, ¿recuerdas?- aunque sólo fuese reojo, ambas podían ver cómo la mirada de la otra se iluminaba a sabiendas del verdadero trasfondo de la frase.

Horas más tarde, en la comodidad de su cama, Chloe recordaba con una sonrisa que los acontecimientos de ese día. Por la forma mecánica en que Beca llegó al apartamento la noche anterior, la pelirroja temía que la morena quisiera cancelar la visita de Emily –aunque no la hubiera culpado de haber sido así, pues la pobre DJ apenas pudo ponerse el pijama antes de quedar completamente inconsciente-, por suerte no fue el caso y pasaron una agradable tarde entre las tres. Entre recuerdos de las Bellas, con el sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza plantándose profundamente en su corazón a cada memoria de los últimos tres años de su vida.

\- Definitivamente deberíamos reunirnos- susurró Chloe, provocando con su cálido aliento que la piel bajo su mejilla se erizara.

\- ¿Qué dices, Chlo?- escuchó que Beca le preguntó, por lo que la pelirroja se alzó un poco para mirarla.

\- Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- aunque la pregunta iba en serio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más al ver a Beca tallarse los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-. Pensé que sería lindo volver a ver a las Bellas; si no me equivoco, no nos vemos desde la boda de Cynthia-Rose- dijo una vez que la atención de Beca era suya.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido las extrañas?- le divirtió que Chloe asintiera con tanto ímpetu, cual niño pequeño-. Bien, que vengan el próximo fin de semana.

Un pequeño grito de alegría brotó de Chloe al escuchar la respuesta de su pareja, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión de total alegría a una más traviesa.

\- Sí, el próximo fin de semana porque mañana ya viene Aubrey- comentó la pelirroja como de pasada.

\- ¡¿Ya es mañana?!- exclamó Beca alarmada.

Chloe asintió sin perder su traviesa sonrisa. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero desde que ella y Beca vivían juntas a Aubrey le había dado por visitarlas una vez al mes; claro que para ella la presencia de la rubia no era una molestia, pero para Beca era otra historia y por eso aprovechaba cada visita de su vieja amiga para molestar a su pequeña pareja.

\- Y no se te ocurrió recordármelo en otro momento, ¿verdad, Beale?- Beca entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

Aprovechó el inminente ataque de risa que Chloe intentaba reprimir para darle vuelta y quedar Beca sobre una risueña pelirroja.

\- Vamos Becs, era parte de tu castigo por levantarte tarde y por darle tan mal ejemplo a Emily- logró decir entre carcajadas.

\- Mal ejemplo, ¿eh?- ocultó su cara en el cuello de Chloe para poder morderlo un poco-. Entonces hay que agradecer que ya se haya ido; de lo contrario yo no sería su único mal ejemplo- completó con una sonrisa ladeada que la pelirroja no vio a causa de la distracción que representaban las manos de Beca recorriendo su cuerpo.

Chloe suspiraba a cada rose y mordisco que Beca le daba, suspiros que pronto se convirtieron en auténticos gemidos cuando los labios de la morena bajaron por su cuello y pecho hasta situarse en uno de sus semi-erectos pezones.

Ese sábado Beca Mitchell tenía planeado descansar como si hubiera vuelto a la escuela, aunque cualquier tipo de descanso que incluyera a Chloe Beale –y quizás a Emily Junk- le venía como anillo al dedo. Sobre todo si al día siguiente tendría a Aubrey Posen de visita.

 _FIN_


End file.
